The Inconceivable
by sc70351
Summary: No one had seen it coming. How could they if Mark maintained a close relationship with his brother, Raphael? Even Raphael could have not foreshadowed the event. Things unraveled in a way that would change the deception of Raphael towards Mark.


**The Inconceivable**

_This can't be_, was Archangel Raphael's thought. _All the spirits and angels are talking about the disobedience of Lucifer towards God. But how could he have acted this way when God had given him an eternity of happiness, without a need, in paradise. Now there is nothing to do but to cast Lucifer and his followers out of Heaven. Spirits with these kind of feelings and thoughts must not remain in an eternal happiness where they can establish doubt and cause a bigger chaos against our all loving Father._

_Here comes my dearly beloved brother, Mark_. " Well where are you going in such a hurry, Mark?"

" I have to hurry because I've been called in for some strategies in the war to defeat Lucifer," Mark responded with a gasp. He was looking quite petrified as he turned around to answer his question.

Mark is the younger brother between him and is also not an Archangel like Raphael but he was an angel. However, that never has stopped them from going and doing everything together. From sleeping in the same bedroom to working in the same field to protect their home,Heaven. All the angels knew Raphael and soon started to take Mark into consideration, since they spent most of their time helping out together. Never the less, that consideration only started a few months back because Mark had different characteristics than Raphael. That doesn't mean they weren't close, everyone knew Raphael was always attentive and considerate of his brother. Now, you usually wouldn't see one without the other, unless Mark was running errands for his head commander.

"Would you like me to go with you? No one told me anything about this sudden meeting for the strategies but I'm sure I can be of some help," answered Raphael. As always Raphael was willing to contribute to the work needed to be done.

Mark had only stopped for a second but kept trolling past Raphael, " Yes, only if you have nothing else to do. I think you can attribute much to the discussion of strategies, but hurry because we are going to be late and you know how the angels and the Archangels get when they are made to wait."

As they flew past the green, growing grass Raphael wonder what went through the spirits' head when they decided to follow Lucifer. Everything around them was perfection including the trees which looking stupendous during a time of 'war'. Nature seems to show a speck of hope even during hard times.

" Do they not notice that_ he_ is the wrong person to please and serve?" Raphael said out loud.

Mark looked at him with a puzzled face after he finished his thought out loud. He assumed that when Raphael said 'he' it meant Lucifer. Mark thought, _it possible that everyone can only really be thinking of this war and nothing else?_

Finally coming to a conclusion Mark asked Raphael, " What are you talking about?" Trying not to make it too obvious he knew exactly what he meant.

A little surprised, Raphael responded with a serious tone, "Nothing. I was thinking out loud."

Raphael was the kind of Archangel that you could count on in case of an emergency or if you needed to talking to someone. He was maybe the most joyful Archangel who** loved** serving God and was always at His disposal. If it was needed he would stop whatever he was doing to give time to his brothers and sisters. Even if it required him to do more work. Raphael was well known for these qualities and mostly for how charismatic he was. He was able to change a bad day with a smile and a kind greeting.

On the other hand, his brother was not so well liked because he did not have the same patience and attitude of Raphael. In fact, they were the opposite of each other. According to the other angels Mark is a low tempered angel that would get mad at any little thing said or done to him. When he was developing as a spirit he had no playmates because he was a bit aggressive. Most everyone could tell how he was going to grow up taking into consideration those types of attitudes. But somewhere along the way he had a turning point where he would stay out of trouble and be nice every once in a while but that only lasted for a period of time and then went back to his old ways, again the cycle would start. The change of Mark's attitude started when Raphael begun to get closer to him, trying to develop a strong relationship with his brother. Of course not every part of Mark was completely gone but there was a definite change in his attitude.

Raphael was also known for seeing the best in others so he never really noticed Mark's bad behavior. Whether this was a good or bad part of him to always see the positive in others, we just don't know. We do know, however, that there certainly were angels who were wishing him the worst and he couldn't even imagine that they were so close to him.

So knowing that 'dark' feelings exist can we be surprised to know that Raphael also has enemies? Well, if God who gave everything to his children was envied, how can angels not be?

They had finally reached the hall where all the angels were going to meet for discussion. As soon as they entered everyone started greeting Raphael and a couple welcomed Jake too. While everyone was sitting down Archangel Michael took the stand to start the conversation.

Archangel Michael is the leader of God's troops, and his true job was to keep Heaven a safe place and show the angels where they need to be. But their role had a slight change as soon as the war started because there was no group better trained in protecting the heavenly realm but them. So now they weren't only keeping Heaven safe but also fighting in war...

"Please, settle yourselves and lets get this session going because what is happening right now can not wait any longer," Michael was saying this as the Archangels were coming in. "As you all know we are experiencing a complicated situation with the decisions of our fellow angels and spirits. Or should I say ex-fellow angels and spirits. So I ask of you to present any possible information that can help us in making a strategic plan to overcoming Lucifer and 'his' troops."

" I heard they were planning to attack at nightfall," said one Archangel.

Another added, " Yes, I heard that too. But also that they would try to attack our innocent spirits first."

" How are we suppose to know if any of this is true? It could all be just part of their plan to lead us in a trap," added another angel.

" A very good point made by our angel friend. Instead why don't we start focusing on our plan to get them out of Heaven. Our Father has given them the chance to repent for their nonsense of protesting against him but as we all know they have decided not to take His offer. So now they will be transported to a different eternal life that probably won't be as pleasant as this one," concluded Michael.

Raphael contributing to the conversation by saying, " I agree with Archangel Michael about setting up our plan against the invaders of our happiness. Lets think about our perimeters and how far they go…I know, why don't we surround the entire outside area until they attack?"

To this comment Mark answered, " Yes, but we don't know exactly where they will be coming from. And this is a vast area that it would be impossible to surround it. It would be an exhausting wait and by the time they get here we will be left with no strength to fight."

"Well, I guess we can just protect the front entrance to Heaven and the doors that lead to God's chambers," responded Raphael.

Michael nodded his head to this idea and said, " Very well said Raphael. All in favor of his plan please raise your hands or if in disagreement submit another idea."

After saying that, most hands went up but there were a few that didn't and among them was Mark's. No one really noticed he hadn't raised his hand but his brother did, of course.

When seeing that Mark did not raise his hand Raphael asked him, " Brother do you have a problem with the strategy I presented? Or maybe you have another suggestion?"

Everyone saw Mark's face grow a smirk but all he said was, " Oh it's nothing brother. I was just thinking that maybe we should just have all the troops guard the door to our 'Father'." And under his breath he whispered,_He's going to need the protection_.

With a mixed expression Michael uttered, "Is there something else you would like to add anything else, Mark?"

At this remark, Mark rolled his eyes with no one seeing but Raphael and responded, " No chief."

"They really think that a few inexperienced angels can keep me from entering the Golden Gates but they're wrong!" Lucifer exclaimed to his fallen angels. " How dare they try to prevent me from going to their Father's chamber. It seems like they still don't understand that I'm just as powerful as Him. And had I chosen to banned them from Heaven the second I disobeyed Him I would have. But because I didn't, we can use their** ignorance **to our advantage and have a sweeter revenge on them."

Lucifer was now in his shack where he had planned all his secret meetings with his followers .That is where he taught them his most possesed phrase which was **" I have power over the one thing You will never have, my will."** He would emphasize this phrase because it showed his 'superiority' over his enemy. He truly believed that if God had_** no**_ power over his will, then He would never be all powerful. The only ones to believe him were those in the shack, his fallen angels that treated and served him as if he was their Creator. Out of the many, Beelzebub was his right hand and he knew that in case of anything he could depend on him . However, Lucifer never took into consideration that maybe Beelzebub was just as ambitious as him. And he much less considered the possibility of getting overthrown by him, which would show the cycle of those who seek ambition.

" Master is there anything schedule for discussion today?" asked one of the fallen angels.

" You fool. Of course there is. And there will be something to talk about everyday until we win this war. Do you understand?" was Beelzebub's answer. " And don't ask him those type stupid questions again. Understood!"

" Yes sir," responded the petrified spirit.

As the spirit walked out, Lucifer strutted back and forth in the small, squared room that contained nothing more than a cabinet and a few chairs where his 'members' sat during his meeting. The air in this room was stuffy always with a stingy odor that seemed to cover up the light coming in from the windows. Although no one said anything about it, Lucifer knew that they were thinking it and that somehow those details demonstrated his inferiority.

"Beelzebub, come here," order Lucifer.

Beelzebub came strolling with an air of superiority over the others in the room. He did make a nasty face at the way Lucifer ordered him to come. " You called me?" he said.

" Yes. I need you to open the door and all the windows. And find a way to get rid of this horrifying smell."

" You asked me this last and I told you it just doesn't seem to work," was Beelzebub's answer.

" Well find a way or else…" was Lucifer's response.

After that Beelzebub stormed out of the room to try and 'find' a solution to the problem. " Who made him commander? I mean we all made contributions to the way we attacked Father. Seems to me like he can't get anything done for himself and instead bosses everyone around."

" Talking to yourself again?" said a voice.

" Show yourself!" exclaimed Beelzebub.

" Don't so offensive Beelzebub. I thought you could use someone to talk to," laughed the voice without showing itself.

" Well you just took me by surprise. Shouldn't you be with your brother and assisting him in his need? I mean after all you do owe him everything you have learned right?" replied Beelzebub.

" Aren't you a joker. If you must know I do not owe my skills to my brother. Everything I know is because I have acquired it not any other way. And to answer your other question, I can be anywhere. I don't necessarily need to be him all the time," the voice uttered with. And with an offended tone added, " I'm sick of people always wondering what he is doing. He is big enough to take care of himself and he doesn't need a guardian. Besides, I am here on other business not to give whereabouts of my brother!"

" It is surprising to hear you talk like that of your brother," Beelzebub said and with a chuckle added, " Anyone who knew you, would say that you hold a close relationship with your brother and that you would give up anything to keep him protected."

" I have had about enough of this conversation. Where is the boss?" said the voice with an irritated tone.

Beelzebub pointed toward the shack and kept going on his path. After that, nothing else was said and Beelzebub never heard the mysterious voice again that day.

As the mysterious voice entered it said to Lucifer, " I have news…"

To this Lucifer responded with a tone that could not be assured was joyful, " Well are you going to take all day? Speak now!"

Now, God's children were starting to ready themselves for the epic even that would soon start. They were sharpening their swords and arrows as the messenger came into the room.

" We have spot them about two miles away and they are advancing very quickly," the messenger managed to say before running out of breath.

" But how is this possible? They are sooner than we anticipated and we have everyone in this room!" exclaimed Michael, " Everyone hurry out and take your weapons."

Mark was walking in when everyone was rushing out. He whispered to Raphael, " What is going on?"

Raphael answered without looking at him, " They are here!"

With that said they both rushed outside. No one knew how this war was going to end but they gave it all they had. No possible strength was left without use. There came a point where no one could see anything but ashes. However, Raphael was able to spot something moving towards God's chamber and he knew it was not someone that served Him. He charged at the moving figure to find that it was Mark.

" What are you doing? We need you out there," Raphael told him.

" I need to open this door for my Lord," Mark turned and pointed to Lucifer. " He does not like to be kept waiting brother so if you don't mind I need to finish with his order."

Raphael was in a shocked state that it took him a couple of seconds to process and recover from what he was witnessing. Finally after getting his mind clear he said, " Why? Did I not give you love and attention? I was always certain that you were happy and that you had what you needed. You know everyone told me that you could never change your ways and I kept telling them they were wrong. You know what hurts the most?"

Mark looked at him straight in the eyes and said, " I have no interest in what you have to say."

" What hurts the most is that deep down I knew you had not completely changed but I…" Raphael was interrupted by a loud thunder.

Michael realized the situation in which Raphael was in and knew he would never hurt his brother. Knowing that, he sent other angels to protect the entrance of the chamber. The battle did not stop for a second, afraid that if it did the invaders would gain on them and take over. Even Raphael went back to the battle to help his comrades in protecting the door. No one could have foreseen what would be lost that day.

In the rush of the moment, Raphael jumped in front of Michael protecting him from an arrow aimed at him. The surprise came when they realized that the one holding the bow was Mark. Emotions rose even more when Mark let another arrow fly but this time aiming at Raphael. There were no doubts left in Raphael of what his brother was.

" I believe that the right always win over those who are wrong and do wrong to others especially the person who feeds them. Father before leaving let me be alive to see these invaders out of our home," just before turning into ashes Raphael added, " I will always love you brother but it is time for you to leave this paradise, a paradise you have now lost."


End file.
